


A Worry Shared...

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Could fit with whats gone on but doesn't explictly mention it, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Support, brief reference to suicide, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert can't stop worrying about his husband while out at a business thing. Luckily, he literally bumps into a guy called Steve...This has been sat on my computer for a while and I wasn't sure whether to post but... everyone seems to want Robert to have a proper friend so....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I am not a mental health professional so I have just gone off some opinions I have seen...I hope I do not offend anyone.

They all poured out of the seminar with a collective sigh of relief; turns out ‘Business Diversifying’ was not the most interesting topic to be lectured on. Robert, however, was relieved for a different reason; he was now free to check his phone. No messages. He frowned not quite knowing whether that was a good thing or a bad-

“Oh hell.”

Robert looked up and realised that through not paying attention, he had bumped into an older gentleman and knocked some papers out of his hands. He bent down immediately to help the man pick them up,

“Sorry, sorry,” Robert muttered, gathering sheets of paper. He managed, however, to drop his phone in the process, “Shit, shit.” He reached out and snatched it back up and then fumbled for more papers.

A hand was placed on his wrist. “Hey, hey,” the man’s voice was calm, “No harm done ok?”

Robert stopped what he was doing, took a breath and stood up. The man was looking at him concerned. Robert frowned. 

“Are you alright?” The man asked. 

Robert shook his head, “Me? I just knocked-“

“The notes from that bullshit lecture out of my hands, I should be grateful,” the man smiled. He was probably in his 50s, Robert decided and he had the look of a younger Zak about him. A younger, much more polished Zak. Robert recognised his tie as being particularly expensive.

“You look like you could do with a coffee,” the man said, eyes kind, “I know I definitely need one after that.”

Robert blinked at him, confused. The man chuckled deeply, “Now, I know that lecture was bad but I didn’t think it was this bad. Come on, kid, you clearly need a coffee.”  
…

“Thanks,” Robert said as a steaming hot cup was placed down in front of him. He was still fiddling with his phone. 

“You waiting on someone,” the man asked as he sat down, gesturing to Robert’s phone.

Robert looked up, “What? Oh…erm…no. Not really.”

“You know, I don’t think anyone would notice if you didn’t stay for the afternoon session,” the man said taking a sip of his own coffee, “In fact, I suspect most of the other guys have done a runner by now.”

Robert snorted, “Yeah, it’s not exactly the most interesting conference I have been on.”

“You’ve been on interesting ones?” the man laughed, “In 20 years, I don’t think I have been on an interesting one.”

Robert turned the phone in his hand again.

“Seriously,” the man said, “Finish your coffee and then get off to where you need to be.”

“That’s the thing,” Robert muttered, “I don’t know whether I am needed.” The man tilted his head and Robert finally offered his full attention as he placed his phone on the table and wrapped two hands around his coffee. It was only now that Robert noticed the man’s name badge that they had been forced to write out and wear that morning: Steve Carmichael. Steve Carmichael? Robert recognised that name,

“I own a haulage company in Lancashire,” Steve said, following Robert’s thoughts, “We have spoken on the phone a few times over this and that.” He nodded towards Robert’s badge, “Robert Sugden of Home James.”

Robert blinked. Steve smiled, “You really aren’t with it today, are you? Perhaps you should have sent one of the others to do this? Nicola, is it? Or…Jim?”

“Jimmy, yeah,” Robert nodded, smiling slightly at the thought of Jimmy ever attending a business conference.

“He seems like quite the character,” Steve smiled.

Robert sniffed, “That’s one way of putting it.” Unconsciously, Robert’s hand and attention had found its way back to his phone.

“Must be important,” Steve stated.

Robert looked up sharply, as though he’d been caught doing something wrong. He was about to bite out a comment about it not being anyone’s business but he felt his shoulders sag in defeat,

“It’s my husband,” Robert admitted, eyes flicking to his phone yet again.

“Could you not call him?” Steve asked, putting his cup down on the table.

Robert looked back up at him and frowned. 

Steve narrowed his eyes, “You’re clearly worried about him. Could you not call him?”

“No,” Robert said immediately, as he realised what Steve said, “No, I can’t call him. He’ll think I’m checking up on him.”

“And…is that a bad thing?”

“Yes…I…No…I mean,” Robert stumbled over his words and then found himself frustrated. He dropped his phone back on the table and sat back, “It’s complicated.”

Steve took hold of his cup again and shrugged with a snort, “I’ve been married 25 years. It's never not complicated.”

Robert stared at Steve for a second. Steve just smiled.

Words were out of Robert’s mouth before he even realised, “He’s not been well. It’s his first day back at work today.”

“Ahhh, “Steve nodded, “That explains it. You’re worried he’ll overdo it.”

“Something like that,” Robert said, feeling a tightness unfurl in his chest at letting a worry out. 

“Well, I’m guessing his workplace knows he’s been unwell?” Steve asked.

Robert nodded, “He works with his best mate. I know he’ll be fine.”

“And you worry anyway,” Steve said, “Sign of a good husband. He’s a lucky guy.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Robert told him.

Steve smiled, “How long have you been married?”

“Six months.”

“Newbies,” Steve chuckled, “You guys should be out enjoying life.”

Robert felt like he’s been punched in the stomach with that comment, although he knew Steve was only joking. 

“Sorry,” Steve apologised, sensing he had said the wrong thing, “That was insensitive. Him having been unwell-”

“No, no,” Robert shook his head, “You’re not wrong. We should be enjoying life.”

“But…it’s complicated?” 

Robert lowered his head and felt tears prick in his eyes. He never usually let himself be open but perhaps it was the worry or the tiredness because damn, he was tired…It had been a hell of six months.

“Aaron,” Robert looked back up again, “my husband,” a small smile and then a breath, “he’s been diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder.”

Steve shifted slightly and frowned, “Sorry, I don’t know what that is?”

“Neither did I,” Robert snorted darkly, “It’s a mental illness and it’s… been a learning curve. Still is.”

Steve nodded slowly, “Sarah, my daughter, is bipolar,” he shared, “That’s been a learning curve and still is.”

Robert found himself staring at Steve again. He really did have a kind face; Robert wondered if that was why he felt so comfortable talking to him. 

“Thing is,” Robert swallowed, “Is that he’s probably had it for a while but- I mean he probably had it before- we should have- it should never have-“

“We found Sarah trying to jump off the roof,” Steve told him, sadly, “I wish we’d intervened before that point.”

Robert recognised the pain in Steve’s eyes and nodded in understanding. Then he suddenly felt uncomfortable and ran a hand down his face,

“I shouldn’t be talking about him. It isn’t fair.”

“It isn’t easy being the support, Robert,” Steve said, “Believe me, I know.”

“It’s him that its happening to though.”

“But you have to be there,” Steve pointed out, “It’s not easy seeing a loved one in distress.”

Images flashed through Robert’s mind of Aaron having a panic attack and a nightmare and- 

“He’ll be ok, you know,” Steve cut through his thoughts, “Getting back to work will probably do him good.”

“That’s what Aaron-“ Robert started but then his phone started ringing so he immediately picked it up, “Hello….Oh hey….how are- no, no, we’re between lectures right now. No, just having a coffee. Listen, are you- No, it was pretty boring, I- hey, Adam! Yeah, yeah…Aaron, Aaron, I just want to…you’re sure? I know ok…I just…I love you. Go away, Adam! Adam! I will shove your head in the crusher …Aaron? Yeah…I’ll see you later. Ok. Bye.” 

He looked at the phone for a while and then smiled. A weight lifted.

“I gather all is well then?” Steve asked, chuckling at the conversation he had just heard, “Aside from the Adam fellow asking for trouble.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Adam is Aaron’s best friend. They are worse than children when they are together.”

“Still…Aaron is ok?”

“Aaron is ok,” Robert nodded and then he felt stupid, “Shouldn’t have doubted it really.”

“Good husband, remember,” Steve said, looking at him pointedly.

Robert snorted, “Maybe”

“Abigail, my wife, says that as long as she thinks I’m a good husband then that’s all that matters,” Steve said, grinning, “Her parents hated me.”

“I know that feeling,” Robert grimaced.

“Yeah, well, you’ve just got to remember that you didn’t marry them.”

Robert shuddered at that thought, “Let’s not go there.”

“No,” Steve laughed, “After all, we have to head somewhere so much worse in about 10 minutes.” He gestured towards the door which led to the lecture theatre.

Robert groaned, “Shall I get us another coffee to help keep us awake?”

“Better had,” Steve nodded, “Thanks.”

Standing up and walking to the coffee machine, Robert found he felt lighter than he had in a while. He glanced back over his shoulder at Steve and smiled. Perhaps, just perhaps, he may have made a proper friend. 

…


End file.
